Back to the Future The Game pt 1, it's about time
by SouthPark1997
Summary: This is the story of the game, BTTF. WARNING. The game is rated 16 so there are some swear words in this story. This story also has BTTF spoilers in it. You've been warned. I do not own anything. But anyway, Enjoy!
1. De ja Marty

"Alright. I'm ready."

"Good evening. I'm Dr Emmet Brown, I'm standing on the parking lot at twin pines mall. It's a saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18am. And this is temporal experiment number 1. Come on Einey, their boy, get in there. Atta-boy, there you go. Get down. Get your seat belt on." Doc then knelt next to Einstein, and put his seat belt on for him.

"Come on, that's it." Chuckled Doc.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ok." Said a slightly confused Marty, as Doc sat next to Einstein with two stop watches in his hands.

"Please note. That Einstein's clock is precise synchronisation with my control watch." At that point both stop watches changed from 1:18 to 1:19 at the same time.

"Right, check Doc."

"Have a good trip Einstein! Watch you head!" Doc then closed the gul wing door making sure Einstein didn't get any fur trapped in the door. Marty was still recording everything that was happening. Doc then picked up remote control and pointed it at the car.

"Watch this." Marty quickly whipped his handheld camera back from Doc to the car. Doc waited for Marty to get into place. Then the DeLorean suddenly reversed, narrowly missing a lamppost before exelerating forward.

"Not me! The Car, the car!" said Doc quickly as Marty turned the camera to him, then back to the car. Doc stopped the car far away, before he and Marty ran in front of the car. Marty looked to Doc.

"If my calculations are corect. When this baby reaches 88mph, your gonna see some serious shit." Suddenly the tyres started squealing, and the DeLorean came thundering towards them at high speeds.

The head lights fast opoaching, then blinded Doc and Marty. The car was gone, only leaving a pair of fire trails through their legs behind.

Doc looked at the controler in awe, both men had been amazed at what they had just seen.

"Ha ha! What did I tell you! 88 miles per hour!" Doc yelled. Marty stared at the fire trails and saw the lisence plate twirl on one corner before it fell to the ground.

"The temperal displacement occured at exactly 1:20am and 0 seconds!" shouted Doc. Marty picked up the plate and imediatly dropped it, because it was so hot.

"Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ Doc! You disintergrated Einstein." said Marty in shock.

"Calm down Marty. I didn't disintergrate anything. The molecular strucsure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

"Then where the hell are they!?"

"The apropreate question is _when_ the hell are they? You see Einstein has just become the words first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minite into the future to be exact! In presisely 1:21am and 0 seconds we will catch up with him and the time machine."

Marty turned back to Doc "Wait a minite. Wait a minite Doc, do you mean to tell me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?"

Doc looked a little surprised " The way I see it, if your going to turn a time machine into a car why not do it with some style! Besides, the steel construction made the flux dispersal..." Doc's watch beaped

"Look out!" Doc pushed Marty out the way. But when they turned back, the car wasn't there.

"Uh...Doc?"

"That's odd."

"Where's the car Doc?"

"It should have caught up with us... 27 seconds ago!"

"Doc, where's Einstein?"

"No need for concern, just a minor miscalibration with the time curcits. Marty could you get my notebook, it should be in the tool box." Marty walked over to the tool box, and rumaged around and picked up the note book.

"Flux Capasitor?"

"That's it!"

"What the heck's a 'flux capasitor'? Doc"

"My latest in vention! The thing that makes time travel possible. In this notebook I've detailed over 30 years of study and breakthrough's nessarcery to build a working time machine. If it ever fell into the wrong hands the concerquences could be catastrophic! let's see if mass equals..."

"Doc something's wrong here." Doc filcked through the pages of the notebook, but then he stopped. And looked up. Lightning flashed in the sky, as thunder rolled in. Doc started walking in the opposite direction.

"Uh...Doc?" The neon mall sign faded between saying twin pines mall, and lone pine mall.

"Great Scot!"

"Doc what is it?"

"I've made a horible mistake." Doc dropped the book and began to fade just like the sign did.

"Doc, No!"

"I'm sorry Marty" And with that Doc, disarpeared.

"Doc. Come back!" Marty ran to where Doc was standing, but he was gone.

"Doc!"

* * *

There you have it please review to say what you think, more chapters should come soon. I have played the game all the way through and seen the movies, so if you have any questions about BTTF just ask!


	2. Doc's Legacy

"Doc!" Marty awoke from his nightmare, checked to see if he was fading, and made sure his room was as it should be.

"Marty, is everything ok?" Lorraine was outside Marty's door, and worried for her son.

"Yeah mom. It was just a nightmare... I was in the past... and Doc was there..." Marty saw the picture of him and Doc, that was taken in 1885. The night of the town festival, to celebrate the courthouse finally getting a new clock for the first time.

"Well, you're safe and sound, now back in good old 1986." Marty looked at the photo and thought about their last adventure, him and Doc had.

"But you better get up. Your father's waiting for you."

"Huh?" Marty was quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Weren't you going to meet him over at Doc's?"

"Holy crap! I'm late!" Marty quickly grabbed his skateboard, ran downstairs and out the front door before skating to Doc's.

* * *

Doc's old garage turned home was almost silent, apart from the 20-odd clocks infernally ticking away at about 8:25 in the morning. Although there was always the possibility that they were also 25 minuets slow as well. But doc's old copies of Jules Vern were still where he had last left them. Even a (not-to-scale) model of Hillvalley and Einstein's bowl had been left to collect dust. However the one thing that hadn't been left was an estate sale sign, dated may 14th 1986, that was pinned to the door.

Suddenly Marty burst through the door into Doc's old house.

"Dad? Are we too late to stop the-"

"...sale?" Marty already knew he was.

"Better late then never! You wouldn't belive much rare stuff there is back here!"

"That's Doc's stuff! The city has no right to-" George butted in.

"Now son, I know you're upset, but your friend's been gone for months, and the city seems hellbent on using this land for that new parking garage and, Hey! Is that a first edition of Jules Vern?!" George went over to the main table to look at the books.

"It's just not fair. But at least things can't get any worse..." Then someone put a song on from an old juke-box at the back of the garage.

"Hey Marty!"

"Hi Biff..." Biff then drank some beer from the can he was holding, with Doc's 'mind reading' device helmet still on his head. Marty started to walk off and Biff followed him.

"Come to see if the old crackpot had any buried treasure?" Biff then took another sip from his beer. While Marty was staring at some of the clocks.

"Nah. I guess I'm just..." Marty then looked at Einstein's food bowl, dirty and covered in dust.

"... remembering." He stood up and looked at the bowl again.

'I miss Einstein.' He thought. 'maybe I should check to see if Doc left anything important lying around... or dangerous.' Marty started to look around all of Doc's old bits and bobs before he saw the model of the Hillvalley court-house.

"This is the model of downtown Hillvalley Doc built way back in 1955. The clock tower in the courthouse even works." Marty looked behind the court-house and saw something poking out of one of the corners.

"What the-? is that Doc's notebook shoved in there?"

"Hey! That looks just like the court-house!"Biff quickly ran up next to marty and snatched the model court-house.

"Ya gotta hand it to the old coot... he was good with his hands." Biff said as he began inspecting the court-house.

"Uh, Biff, can I see that a minute?" Biff wasn't taking notice of what Marty was saying.

"This would look great in my fish tank! Give the ol' carp something new to nibble on." Marty knew he had to get the book away from Biff somehow.

"Hey Biff. Ya know, you and my folks go way back..."

"Yeah, so?"

"So how about letting me have that model courthouse, um, for old-times sake."

"Naw i think I'll keep it" Marty was annoyed with Biff, and he tried to take the model by force.

"Give it here Biff!" In the small struggle, the model roof popped open and Biff saw the notebook inside.

"Well, well, lookee what we have here..." Biff started to flip through the pages of the book.

"Looks like plans for something! What's a 'Flux catheter'?"

"It's none of your business! Doc asked me to-" Biff stopped him saying anymore.

"Brown's wormfood, kid. BUT this looks like it could be worth something." Mart huffed.

'I need that book. But I can't reason with him, this is Biff we're talking about... he could weasel his way out of any mess.' Marty walked past Biff to his dad, who was lifting up an old box of stuff onto the counter.

" Hey dad, why does my guitar have a price tag on it?"

"Sorry son, must have been an overzealous clerk. Just pick it up, I'll iron things out with the bank." Marty picked up his guitar from the box, and used a strap to hang it on his back.

"Thanks Dad, I'll keep looking around." Marty turned to the giant amp that he had blown a hole into a couple of times.

"Let's make some noise..." He fiddled with the dials and switches untill all of them were at their maximum. He unstarped his guitar and put the wireless conector into the lead hole.

"Here's an oldie but a goodie... 1,2,3"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Biff walked behind marty still holding the model court-house.

"Hey look, it's 'Chuck Butthead'!" Biff quickly took Marty's guitar.

"Lemme show you how it's done." George was watching them and scowled at Biff behind his back.

"Now Biff, I think that's Marty's guitar."

"Oh gosh, ha ha, you're right Mr McFly. Here ya go Marty, let's here a few licks!" Biff handed Marty his guitar back and he strummed a chord, the amp even made a few boxes blow away. Then he put the guitar down next to the amp so it was resting on the control panel.

"Man, you kids have ruined rock 'n' roll." And with that Biff walked off again. Marty walked over to George.

"Hey Dad. About Biff... I know you're trying to help-" Marty paused

"He talks a big game son but he's not so tough. I've been dealing with him a long time... belive me, I can handle him."

"So can I." George gave Marty a little look.

"I guess you can. Ok son, I'll stay out of your way. But you know where to find me."

"Alright dad." Marty walked back over to his guitar and the amp.

'Maybe this time...' He picked up the guitar and was about to play.

"And something "Thanks for warming them up for me butthead." Biff then turned the volume dial even higher then before.

"Now watch me blow the lid off this joint!"

"Whatever you say..." Biff lifted the pick high above his head and strummed hard on the guitar, that made the amp give out a mighty blast of was pushed across the room and hit some shelves that were behind him, before landing in a conveniently placed chair.

"Rock on Biff." The objects on the shelves all fell off and hit Biff on the head. Marty bent down and picked up the book from the court-house, and looked inside.

"Aw, Doc where are you?" All of a sudden there was a blue flash outside, and a familiar sound that Marty knew to well.

He ran out side, and saw... the DeLorean?

'Wha-? How did that get here?'

* * *

_Okay here is chapter 2! I finally got it done, sorry for the wait. _

_Reviewer Shout out time! Thanks to ScarredTimeCircuits, Lauren, and Guest for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter._


End file.
